


Vampire Garbage

by Nahima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahima/pseuds/Nahima
Summary: Being a good-natured cop is hard and alot of the time people don't see it your way. Hinata just wants to do the best job that he can but this time it seems to have gotten him into trouble.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Vampire Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends,
> 
> This is the first time I am writing anything really in over 5 years. I started to do papercrafts and my writing just dried up. But after reading alot of different things, I decided to try my hand at it again. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Thank you for stopping by to read in my little corner of the world.

The winter nights were cold but at least there was daylight saving time, allow the darkness to stick around longer. Kageyama was a tall slender boy with raven hair, that had piercing blue eyes. His body didn’t have the same problem as his brethren, being only half-vampire allowed him different liberties than his full-blooded counterparts. Because of this, he was able to go out to scoot new areas, check for threats, find new sources of blood. But as of late his clan members had been going missing without a trace. Kageyama was trying to not let it worry him, he wasn’t like them, he was careful and didn’t need as much blood to maintain himself. 

While Kageyama was resting in a chair in the main area of their current hideout, the clan leader approached him. He was a very old vampire, showing his age in his wrinkled face. As he spoke, his hoarse voice was barely above a whisper. He explained that their numbers were down to forty, causing Kageyama’s stomach dropped. They had over 150 just a few months ago, what the hell was going on? “Is it hunters?” Kageyama asked putting his hand over his chest as if to protect himself from a stake being stabbed through his chest. 

“I'm not sure at this time Tobio, it could be a possibility. That's why I need you, to go out and seeing whats going on. You are one of the few who can truly walk among humans. I don’t want to put you at risk either but you will be able to do the job that is required.” The elder murmured as he let his hands drop to Kageyama’s shoulders with a thud. This truly proved how much weight this mission had to it. 

“I’ll go and I won’t come back till I find something.” Kageyama tried his best to sound as sure of himself as he could. The elder nodded and waving him off with his wrinkled hand. Kageyama started to march straight to his room to pack. The dark-haired man entered his small room. He was truly a minimalist. A small single bed in the left corner while he had a desk with a computer in the other. While making his way to his closet Kageyama started to think of where to even start. There has to be a gameplan or this would a total waste of time and time wasn’t something Kageyama had a lot of. He shoved shirts and other small things that might come in handy into his messenger bag. When he was sure he had all he needed, Kageyama looked at his room one last time. It was a safe place that was his domain, he just hoped it truly wouldn’t be the last time.

***

“Hinata you are an IDIOT!” Tanaka barked at the younger man with bright orange hair. “You keep fucking up like this Daichi-san will have you pulled from the force.” Tanaka rubbed his hands through his non-existent hair because it was shaved completely off. His face looked exhausted from having to explain himself yet again to Hinata. Once vibrant brown eyes were slightly dulled, lips no longer smiling. The small office that they were talking in was filled with file cabinets, papers and boards all over. Not an inch of it was clear, not even the desk and chairs, it seemed to have no order to it. The odor of stale coffee also lingered amongst the paper smell.

“I didn’t fuck up, I just didn’t want that child to get in the way of the possible gunfire,” Hinata yelled back. He raked his hands through his orange curls before letting out a sigh. He was clearly upset by the child and then to be yelled at for what he thought was right.

“You didn’t have to scream at him ‘GET OUT OF HERE KID! POLICE!’” Tanaka sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose, Hinata was a good cop but made such stupid mistakes that screwed them over in the end. There was nowhere in the room for either one to pace out their frustration.

“If that kid had gotten caught in the crossfire, I would’ve never been able to forgive myself.” Hinata pouted at his senior officer. His red cheeks puffed out and his big brown eyes stared straight into Tanaka’s very soul. Never sure how Hinata managed to do it, but it always brought Tanaka around to his way of thinking.

“Look, take the next few nights off would ya, you need to get your head on straight before we let you go back out there get it?” Tanaka pulled Hinata’s brown coat off of his chair and shoved a brown coat into his hands. Hinata was then turned on his heels and was matched straight out the office door. Everyone around stared at the ruckus but before Hinata could even say goodbye, he was pushed out the building completely. The door almost hitting his ass on the way out. That was it, end of the discussion, no ifs, ands or buts, Hinata had to leave the building on a forced ‘vacation’. 

Hinata to each of his arms and slipped them into his coat before zipping it up. It was a very cold winter night, to say the least, and having been forced out of the warmth of the precinct building only reminded him of that. His collar was pushed up to cover the back of Hinata’s neck and his hands shoved into his coat pockets as he made the short walk home. Noises from the city rang through the streets, hissing noise from the subways below always reminded him why he loved this dirty city. Even with its harsh feeling concrete and steel, it didn’t matter, Hinata could see the heart of it. 

Just as he rounded a corner, a much taller man than himself crashed into him. “Hey! I may be short but that doesn’t mean you can just run into me and ignore me!” Hinata shouted, but as he looked down at his jacket, he saw a dark wet patch. “Blood?” His fingers touched it and they came back red, it was blood. Hinata’s police instincts kicked in instantly, he had to find where this guy had run off too. With that much blood left behind, the black-haired man had had to be pretty badly injured. The black-haired man had run down the first alley that presented itself. Hinata stopped at the entrance of the darkened alley. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. For a moment, Hinata thought about pulling out his sidearm but decided against it. 

“Hey! I’m only trying to help! I’m an officer and you’re hurt, I can get you to a hospital!” Hinata called out as he started to make his way down the dirty smelly alley. It had garbage all over walls and ground, rats scurried past his feet. 

Complete silence until he heard coughs and whizzing from behind one of the many trash cans. Hinata following the sound, he made his way over and saw the man slumped over against the brick wall. The raven-haired man had an arrow that had been snapped but part of it still stuck in his right shoulder. “An arrow? Who the hell uses those anymore?” Hinata questioned as lifted the man’s head. “Hey stay with me, I’m going to take you out of here and get some help.” 

The injured man shook his head, “No, just get me out of here.” 

Hinata looked at him, “DUMBASS YOU ARE BLEEDING AND HAVE AN ARROW IN YOU!” The man laughed, Hinata didn’t think this was the time for laughing. “Fine, smart ass where do you want to go?”Hinata worked his way under the man’s arm to lift him. It was no small feat to help this man to his feet, he was taller and bigger than Hinata.

As he was about to leave the alley he heard voices calling out, “He got away Oikawa, I swore he went this way!” a younger voice called. 

“Oikawa…” Hinata whispered under his breath, why had he heard that name? He ducked down back behind the trash cans as the men came running past the alley only looking down it for a brief moment. He had stopped breathing completely, he didn’t take a breath or move a muscle as footsteps started to make their way towards the alley entrance, “What do you think Iwa-chan, do you think that thing got away?”

“If you keep hiring these rejects to hunt these creatures, then, of course, they will get away.” Iwa-chan smacked Oikawa in the back of the head hard. “From now on, I pick the recruits.” His words were final. Hinata wanted to get a look at the men’s faces, but he couldn’t risk the person he was protecting. Soon the men took their leave as well, following quickly behind the ones who spoke earlier. 

Hinata has barely peeked over the trashcans when he heard the man beside him finally make a sound. “Shit, we still need to get you help.” Hinata quietly reminded himself. Lifting the man once more, he decided to exit out the other side of the alley. “Ok you, let's get the hell,” a sharp pain hit Hinata in his shoulder. He almost dropped to his knees from the immense pain, “FUCK!” Has his hand tried to touch where it hurt, it was smacked away. The man he was helping was digging into his flesh. Wet noises were coming from Hinata’s shoulder as the man was drinking him. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YO….uuu,” Hinata starts to get dizzy, he feels his head start to ache and then it goes completely dark.


End file.
